Needs for sunglasses with excellent designability are increasing in recent years. Thus, various sunglasses with excellent designability have been recently being commercialized. One of the sunglasses with excellent designability is a sunglass in which a front frame including left and right sunglass lenses is curved at a large curvature so as to extend along the face. The sunglass in which the front frame is curved at a large curvature shields the light from the sides, and thus has an advantage of further suppressing brightness.
Sunglasses include near-sighted or bifocal prescription sunglasses where left and right sunglass lenses are prescribed. Needs for a prescription sunglass in which the front frame is curved at a large curvature is also increasing for such prescription sunglasses.